The Cat's Meow
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: After reading a spell from one of the Elder Scrolls, Thor accidentally gives Loki the ability to turn into a black cat. Naturally the brothers have to find a way to reverse the spell, unaware that the solution is closer than they think. Includes scenes with the Avengers. AU. ON HOLD. WILL BE CHANGED TO A NEW FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Midgard.

Such a lovely realm. A realm filled to the brim with millions of Midgardians of various shapes and sizes. They lived, breathed, worked, loved, fucked, and died without knowing that two gods from Norse myth lived among them.

Thor and Loki.

The two brothers decided to enjoy temporary residence in the realm after a certain Midgardian, by the name of Jane Foster, accidentally discovered the portal that led to the Bifrost. While Thor obviously wanted to be in Midgard to stay close to Jane, Loki's reasons were unknown.

These two Asgardian brothers were currently located in Malibu, California, a few feet from billionaire Tony Stark's cliffside mansion. Thor and Loki had both been included in the Avengers Initiative, a group composed of several highly skilled and gifted individuals, who were responsible for the main defense of the realm. The gods supposed that it was their celestial origins that prompted Nick Fury, the leader of SHIELD, to make the offer.

But today, the brothers were given the rare luxury of simply having friends over.

"Thor, I highly suggest that you keep those scrolls," Loki said with a slight frown. "Our guests are arriving any minute now."

"Why are you so scared, brother? Afraid that I might cause the house to fall down over us?" Thor replied, reading through one of his brother's favorite magic scrolls. "I do not see the reason why you enjoy reading about animal transfigurations."

"Because they are incomplete. The very idea of casting an irreversible spell is enticing." Loki flipped several hamburger patties that were frying on the grill with a flick of his wrist. "May I have them back now?"

Thor shook his head and held the scrolls out of his brother's reach. "There's this interesting spell in here. I wonder what it does?"

"Don't read it!" Loki reached over for the scroll, but he was too late.

"_'In hunc cattus. Talis mutatio fiet permanentem. Nisi inveniat qui misit. Et carmine dici_.' How do you even read this, brother? Even saying them out loud gives me a headache." Thor paused, waiting for Loki's reply. When he heard none, he lowered the scroll. "Loki?"

_Hissss._

Thor looked down and saw a black cat on the floor. Its back was arched and its fur was sticking straight up. Thor set the scroll down on the floor, unaware that the burger patties were already burning.

"Loki?"

_Hissss._

The cat bared its teeth and stepped away from the god, its brilliant green eyes flashing in the light.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Author's Note: This fan fiction is dedicated to Ninja Bunny, who gave me the idea of having a Loki kitty fanfic. ^_^b **


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm a feline_, Loki thought with a flash of annoyance. _I really shouldn't have brought the scrolls out; especially the ones about cat transfiguration._

"Loki?"

_Down here, you idiot_, Loki hissed.

Thor set the scroll down on the counter, finally noticing the black cat on the floor.

"Loki?" Thor said incredulously.

Loki hissed again. _Yes, it's me. Turn off the stove, brother! The food is burning!_

But instead of paying attention to the now charred burger patties, Thor bent down and stared deep into Loki's eyes.

"Oh no," Thor murmured.

_Oh yes. Now you know why you shouldn't have read from those scrolls!_

Thor reached his arms out, as if to pick the cat up.

_You are_ not _picking me up! _Loki leapt away from Thor with an angry snarl. His newfound agility surprised him, and he continued leaping around the room until he landed gracefully on top of the kitchen counter.

"Nice moves," Thor stated. "Loki, you're a…you're a _cat_."

_How very observant. _

"How long does the spell last?" Thor unrolled the scroll and read through it. He was barely halfway down the parchment when he pushed it away. "Why does everything have to be in Latin?"

Loki pawed at the scroll, blinking. He had had the sudden urge to chase something, like a ball of yarn or a mouse.

_I certainly hope this spell isn't permanent, brother. Otherwise I'm using Mjolnir as my new scratching post._

The doorbell rang, and Thor and Loki turned their heads towards the door. Thor glanced at Loki, who was giving the grumpiest look he could muster. Thor's mouth twitched, as if he was holding back a laugh.

Loki hissed.

"Alright, I won't say a word," Thor promised. "But how are we supposed to fix this without help?"

_You caused this. You find a way._

Thor nearly stumbled on his way to the door. He flung it open to see Jane Foster, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton standing there. "My friends!"

"Hey Point Break," Tony greeted, handing him a bottle of champagne. Jane kissed Thor on the cheek, while Natasha, Bruce, and Clint patted Thor on the back as they entered. "Where's your brother? I've got something I think he'll like."

Before Thor could reply, he heard Bruce say: "Thor, I didn't know you had a pet cat."

Thor slowly turned towards Bruce. What he saw next made Thor double up in laughter: Bruce was cuddling a disgruntled looking black cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce liked cats.

Even as a kid, he always had a cat as a pet.

Things changed when he became affected with the gamma radiation, however. He was worried that he might end up pounding the cat to death, especially once the "other man" was present. Seeing the black cat sitting proudly on the kitchen counter brought back many fond childhood memories, that he couldn't resist picking the cat up.

The cat gave a soft yowl as Bruce carried it in his arms. Bruce scratched the cat behind the ears, and as expected, it gave a soft, satisfied purr.

"Thor, I didn't know you had a pet cat," Bruce said, failing to notice that the cat had stopped purring and was now looking rather surly.

The God of Thunder turned towards Bruce, paused for a few seconds, and then laughed. The cat gave an angry cry and started swatting at Bruce's arm.

"You okay, Point Break?" Tony was frowning at Thor.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Bruce glanced at the black cat and then at Thor. Bruce suddenly felt the cat shudder and shake. "Hey Thor, I think your cat's about to vomit up a hairball."

More laughter.

"Thor, what's going on?" Jane walked up to Thor and placed a hand on the god's arm. Thor looked at her for a few seconds before pointing at the cat.

"The cat...it's...he's..."

The words were barely out of Thor's mouth when Bruce yelled in surprise.

Instead of holding a black cat, Bruce was holding...

"Loki?"

The God of Mischief had his arms crossed and was looking at Bruce grumpily. "Put. Me. Down."

Bruce immediately let go of Loki, who fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell just happened?" Bruce demanded.

Tony, Clint, and Natasha all looked on the verge of laughing, while Jane had lowered her head, her hair covering her face.

"Ask my brother," Loki answered, standing up and brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes. He shook his long black hair back from his face and tried to look nonplussed. "He was the one who read from the Elder Scrolls."

"I did not realize it would turn you into a cat," Thor managed to choke out.

At these words, the rest of the Avengers dissolved into laughing fits. Only Bruce and Loki remained quiet.

"I don't see what's so amusing," Loki said once the laughter had died down.

"Oh lighten up, Reindeer Games." Tony brushed a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "It's not everyday we see a powerful Norse God being coddled like a baby."

"You make a good cat, Loki," Clint offered. "Cute. Adorable."

"Oh shut up," Loki snapped.


End file.
